KVTJ
Not to be confused with KBTJ. '''KVTJ '''is the NBC O&O that serves the Dreton, Arizona area. It broadcasts on channel 4 Newscast Titles *Channel 4 NewsCenter (1973 -1980) *News 4 Dreton (1980-1994) *Channel 4 News (1994-1999) *News 4 (1999-Present) Notable Current On-Air Staff Anchor(s) *Stafford Labbe - Fill-In Anchor (2006-Present) *Kathy Anderson - Fill-In Anchor (1985-Present) *Dyke Venstrat - Fill-In Anchor (1993-Present) *Marvin Washington - Fill-In Anchor (2002-Present) *Drake Malicoat - Weekday Morning & Noon Newscasts (2005-Present) *Kay Britton - Weekday Morning & Noon Newscasts (1999-Present) *Albert Lewis - Weekday 4 & 5 P.M. Newscasts (1988-Present) *Georgia Ryder - Weekday 4 & 5 P.M. Newscasts (1990-Present) *Jake Field - Weekday 6 & 10 P.M. Newscasts (1980-Present) *Frances Burnwood - Weekday 6 & 10 P.M. Newscasts (1992-Present) *Maria O'Reilly - Weekend Morning Newscasts (1985-Present) *Peter Libbey - Weekend Noon Newscasts (1999-Present) *Ronnie Crawley - Weekend Noon Newscasts (1999-Present) *Marlene Freeman - Weekend 4:00 P.M. Newscasts (1993-Present) *Steve Williams - Weekend 4:00 P.M. (1996-Present) *Gerrard McDonald - Weekend 5 & 6 P.M. Newscasts (2003-Present) *Marie Naughton - Weekend 5 & 6 P.M. Newscasts (2000-Present) *Christopher Richards - Weekend 10:00 P.M. Newscasts (1985-Present) *Shauna Martin - Weekend 10:00 P.M. Newscasts (1993-Present) Meteorologist(s) *David Yonge - Weekday Morning, Noon, & 4:00 P.M. Newscasts (1996-Present) *Wendy Strassen (AMS) - Weekday 5 & 6 P.M. Newscasts (2008-Present) *Lori Staples (AMS) - Weekend Morning & Noon Newscasts (2009-Present) *Reece Baxter - Weekend 4, 5, & 6 P.M. Newscasts (2012-Present) *Jessica Cameroon - Weekend 10:00 P.M. Newscasts (2007-Present) *Ben Lazlo - Fill-In Meteorologist (2017-Present) *Daniel Mitch - Fill-In Meteorologist (1987-Present) *Sam Fleming - Meteorologist - Weekday 10:00 P.M. Newscasts (1993-Present) Sports *Mitchell Grandin - Sports Anchor - Weekday Morning Newscasts (2007-Present) *Helen Lewis - Sports Anchor - Weekday Noon & 4:00 P.M. Newscasts (1998-Present) *Brooke Moore - Sports Director - Weekday 5, 6 and 10 P.M. Newscasts (1985-Present) *Keith Folger - Sports Anchor - Weekend Morning & Noon Newscasts (1991-Present) *Jenny Birmingham - Sports Anchor - Weekend 4, 5, & 6 P.M. Newscasts (1988-Present) *Todd Spielberg - Sports Anchor - Weekend 10:00 P.M. Newscasts (2006-Present) Reporter(s) *Andy Merch *Carmen Tracey *Denzel Greene *Jeffery Hendrickson *Frankie Anderson Notable Former On-Air Staff *Coby Nunan - Chief Meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval) (1979-2019, retired) Gallery VTJ4.png|Old KVTJ logo used prior to NBC's Standardization of Branding (1989-1992) KVTJ.png|Old logo used for 27 years in various forms (1992-2020) KVTJ 2.png|2nd variant of the logo. Same as the current one, but the "4" is a darker shade of blue, and everything except the "4" and the peacock are ommitted (2005-Present) News 4 Dreton.png|News 4 Dreton logo prior to switching to the "Channel 4 News" moniker (1992-1994) Channel 4 News KVTJ ver1.png|The first logo to use the "Channel 4 News" moniker for newscasts (1994-1996) Channel 4 News KVTJ ver3.png|Channel 4 News logo from 1996-1999 News4.png|Logo used for newscasts, since 1999 NBC News 4 Open 2008-2012.png|News 4 open (2008-2012) NBC News 4 Open.png|News 4 open used with a few changes from 2012-2017 KVTJEarly90s.png|Station ID from 1993-1995 Category:Channel 4 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:NBCUniversal Category:Dreton, AZ Category:Arizona Category:Television channels and stations established in 1973 Category:NBC-owned Stations